1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element formed by using a droplet discharging method represented by an ink-jetting method, and to a technique to form a mask pattern, a contact hole, and a film of each portion of a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is examined that a droplet discharging apparatus is used for forming a pattern of a thin film and a wiring used for a semiconductor element in order to realize low cost equipment and simplify the process in manufacturing a semiconductor device.
A contact hole of a semiconductor element is formed by a photolithography process in which resist is applied on an entire surface of the substrate, prebaked, an ultraviolet ray and the like are irradiated to the substrate through a mask pattern, and a resist pattern is formed by development. Then, an insulating film formed on a portion to be a contact hole is removed by etching with the resist pattern as a mask pattern, thus the contact hole is formed.
Further, a film pattern of a desired shape is formed by etching a semiconductor film, an insulating film, a metal film and the like by using a resist pattern.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-89213